fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer (God Genesis)
Summary (WIP) Lucifer is the second oldest Archangel created by God. Lucifer had been widely believed to be a male, however she revealed the world was ignorant on many things. Lucifer always wanted to be God's favorite creation, and God did indeed show her the most affection. Lucifer was jealous when God created Humanity. God seemed more interested on her new creations that secretly made her jealous. She tempted Eve to eat the forbidden fruit, however she was not forced. God did not banish Lucifer but she did scold her. Lucifer was shunned by her own fellow angels and she could feel god's resentment towards her. This drew her into a fit of rage. She left heaven and Created her own Universe known as Hell. It's even bigger than the main Universe. This was a place for her to reflect on things and what she should do. She used hell as an afterlife for corrupted mortals which God agreed to. So thus she became the ruler of Hell. She corrupted a woman named lilith and made her into the first Demon. God scolded her once again and told her not to forcefully corrupt mortals to which Lucifer agreed to. Demons are now made when humans commit terrible acts and Lucifer chooses to either torture their soul, Devour it, or turn them into a demon. Lucifer also created many seperate universed of her own for mere testing. She didn't like creating, she only liked ruling over which was already created by God because it felt more "Real." Lucifer would become to main antagonist of the series alongside Conquest, and Later God. Lucifer learns that God actually does not care about her or the Universe. All she cares about is amusement. She actually wanted her to tempt Eve. God keeps Lucifer alive because she thinks Lucifer will make things really interesting for her. Lucifer does not like the fact God only sees her as an entertainment source. She seeks out to piss of her God in whatever way possible. Lucifer is unable to manipulate the main universe as she sees fit because God has it Enchanted. Any manipulation of Grand scale is nullified. Her goal is to Manipulate the main Universe as she sees fit to piss of God. Because she knows God will get angry if she cheats by doing so. After she does that, she is planning to kill God herself. When the Horseman get free, she realizes her plan got a lot harder. The horseman alone can rival her power and Conquest who she sees as her biggest threat is on par with God. This forces her to team up with those she does not like to take out a common foe. Lucifer was overthrown by Lilith after she started seeing weakness in her leadership. This Caused her to use Diablo, her secret experiment child to try and overthrow and kill Lilith. To her surprise the two ended up getting married, but Diablo was still loyal to Lucifer. Lucifer helps fight against Atlas, the dragon gods, and Typhon and Echidna. She is no longer seen as a threat to the multiverse. Divinity Level Lucifer has a divinity level of 100,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality And Likes (WIP) Lucifer is a very hotblooded angel. She is quick to anger whenever she is insulted or teased in even the slightest way. She acts sometimes like a teenage girl as told by Athena and Hera. Whenever Loki teased her even slightly, her eyes would turn red and she would emit an extreme amount of bloodlust to the point where she was perceived to be a threat. Whenever Dahlia disobeyed her and ran away, she had her family sent to hell, and upon Dahlia's return, Lucifer ripped her eye out. She also is willing to torture her demons whenever they fail her miserably or strictly goes against orders. Lucifer has a fear of beings more powerful than her such as high ranking gods. Whenever she is in a meeting with multiple powerful beings she acts rather docile. When Loki teased her she did absolutely nothing however she was quick to tell Michael to shut up whenever he did the same. Her anger can sometimes almost get her killed. As she was about to fight Death when she appeared due to her past relationship with God, and the horseman. However Michael warned her to not fight when she spread out her golden wings ready to take on Death. Her anger is the only thing that can make her stand against beings more powerful than her. If she is not angry enough, she will not attack a God under any circumstance unless it was a God of low level. Lucifer is a sadist. She tortures people, angels, and demons with a smile on her face. She seems to share some traits with her sister Remia such as Sadism and bloodlust, but nowhere near to the extent of her younger sister. Remia is the only angel she respects other than Kokabiel, and Azazel. Lucifer does not like when beings see her as an entertainment source. This is why she despises God and Loki who see her as only that. This is one of the greatest ways to piss her off is act as if she is your plaything. Lucifer has 2 weak spots on her body. Behind the ear, as well as along her spine. When scratched the right way, she will spring her golden wings out instantly. She has no idea it feels so good when these spots are scratched, but it's her greatest pleasure. She commonly asks some of her demons to do things such as this, and she always sprouts her wings and flap them like a happy bird. Most demons feel to embarrassed to do this to her except Lilith. Even Michael has scratched behind her ear a few times. Despite what he shows in front of others, he cares very much about his little sister. Her favorite human food to eat is mozzarella sticks. Her other favorites are ice cream, and Pizza. She dislikes cake and cupcakes because she finds icing disgusting. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Lucifer, The Devil Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Archangel, Ultimate Class Angel Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Angel Physiology, Divinity Energy, Statistics Amplification (Using her Grace, she increases in strength gradually with each successful hit), Mentifery (Being an archangel, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being an archangel, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Angelic Light Manipulation (Special archangel light, much more powerful than the abilities of someone with simple light magic), Elemental Manipulation (She can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight (She can fly without using her wings. Whenever she does she gains much more speed and mobility), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (She has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Lucifer can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being an archangel, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection (She can deflect attacks her wings and other magical spells), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation, Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Taekwondo Specialist, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) | Everything as before but to a far higher degree Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Several times stronger than Remia and fought on par with Lilith) | Multiverse level (Has a slightly higher divinity level than Hera and Aphrodite) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massive FTL+ Lifting Strength: Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Easily hurt Abaddon by kicking her into hell's walls. Remia praises the power of her kicking strength) | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Remia and Lilith. Tanked Maghda's omnireality shaking scream although she was disoriented for awhile) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Standard equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. All angel, demons, and gods have intelligence far superior humans. The only exception being Ivy. Weaknesses: Angel weapons. Lucifer is vulnerable to the weapons that are stored in heaven as well as ones designed to kill angels. God Weapons. She is vulnerable to powerful godlike weapons such as Gungnir, Excalibur and the spear of Longinus | None Notable Feats: *Created thousands of universes *Killed beings that can create or destroy multiverses *Created Trinity demons who can rival her power without any effort. (The only reason she does not do this anymore, same as God, is cause she can be overthrown) *Fought with Conquest and her creator and survived Notable Attacks/Techniques: 80480e40ae076514cd3df4a9b5234aa6.gif|Taekwondo Fighting Style The Beginning of the End: Lucifer puts her arms forward in a way similar to vegeta's final flash. She powers up in light angelic energy, and she fires a powerful blast of angelic light at the target. This attack can wipe out an entire multiverse easily upon contact. Tumblr p2w6w8ITJv1wgwg1oo2 500.gif|The Beginning of the End Purge of Heaven: Lucifer points her arm forward and fires powerful light blasts at the target. This attack can be spammed. Chains of God: Lucifer points one hand in the air and clouds of light form above her head. Huge golden chains lash out and attempt to entagle the target. Duo Annihilation: Lucifer creates a double of herself. They both fire an infinite amount of light swords at the target. Last Ditch: Lucifer can vanish before being hit by something by dissembling her body in light particles. Crescent Kick Frenzy: Lucifer does kicks in the air from a distance at the target, blades of light shoot out of her feet and cut whatever they come in contact with in half. Butterfly Twist: Lucifer does a butterfly twist to dodge projectiles Tumblr oe6qg4l4fr1rvcjd7o2 250.gif|Butterfly twist Flash Kick Combo: Lucifer powers up her legs in divine energy, she rushes the target with relentless taekwondo kick combinations, with each landed kick the power and speed is increased. QzS7yp.gif|Flash Kick Combo Circle of Destruction: Lucifer uses her toes to create a magic circle. She backs away as it is expands massively causing a large destruction of Dimensional energy that will erase all it touches. Dimension Cross: Lucifer does a spinning hook kick, a dimensional rift opens up and sends all it comes into contact with to another dimension. This can be used to BFR people and attacks. Axe Crush: Lucifer raises her leg and does a powerful Axe kick charged up with divine light energy. Upon slamming her foot down, a massive explosion is created. Destroying everythin it its range. Soccer: Lucifer crosses her arms, puts a light barrier around her legs, and starts kicking away projectiles. This attack can send any long ranged attacks back where they came from. Flame Frenzy: Lucifer uses her legs to shoot out powerful flames. Hyperspeed: Lucifer does 10 kicks extremely quickly at the target. Upon doing it the next time the speed is is much faster than before. She can continuously do this until someone interrupts her. Then her kick speed is back at normal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Prideful Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods Category:Sadists